miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerick-Scott Reichenbach
NOTE: This character is created by CureKurogane for the Miraculous Ladybug Fanon wiki and for his new series, Miraculous Chronicles. Please do not edit the page without permission unless you are Chechensichkeria or one of the admins of the wikia. Thank you kindly. Aerick-Scott Reichenbach is one one of the main characters featured in the Miraculous fanseries,'' Miraculous Chronicles. He is a German-Canadian who is living in Paris with his father, legendary rock icon Thor Reichenbach aka Thor Blitzkrieg. He currently holds the Wolf Miraculous which he transforms into '''Knight Wolf', gaining the power of Darkness. He is the partner and love interest of Akande Babalola aka Aigrette Royale. Appearance Physical Appearance Aerick is Canadian of German descent, and is a built young man with a musculat build, standing in 6'5" height, a fine skin tone, true blue eyes and shoulder length hair and a goatee. His natural hair is brown, but he dyed it blonde Attire Aerick's taste of fashion is usually of a rock/bad boy persona. He is often wearing white t-shirts with either jean vests or motorcycle jackets, denim jean pants, and a pair of high-top Gabriel edition Conerse sneakers, He also wears black fingerless gloves, a shark-tooth puka necklace, and a pair of silver earrings As Knight Wolf TBA.... Backstory Early Years Aerick-Scott Gilbert Thor Reichenbach was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada to Jennifer Miranda Delvincourt and Thor Ludwig Reichenbach. Like Akande, Aerick's parents eloped, but after he was born. His mother was a famous New Zealand-Canadian supermodel being on Sports Illustrated, Vogue, and other magazines while his father was a famous iconic German rock musician, Thor Blitzkrieg, having #1 albums throughout his younger years and has millions of fans. Aerick has always looked up to his parents because of their successful careers and would tell everyone in school that someday that he would become a star like them, and would take singing classes as well as guitar classes as well. But as the time went by, Aerick would start to feel lonely whenever his parents go away, leaving him to be cared by family friends. His comforts being writing music and whenever he tried to spend time with his parents, they would cancel on him to go to lavish parties and tours. And to make things worse, his father would start fooling around with groupies everytime he would come home, followed by his mother. This eventually would cause a wedge within their marriage and the family. Screaming and accusations would be heard back and forth in which would make Aerick cry at night and his nightmares would come true when he would see his mother walk out on him when he was 14 years old leaving him with his father and his philandering ways. Present Day TBA.... Personality As Aerick Aerick is shown to be a very distant person with a short temper and would coldly reject anyone who try to meet him. This is because of the bitter divorce that happened a couple of years ago back when he was just 14 years old when his father, Thor who was a famous rock musician was caught having an affair by his mother, who will soon be caught by Thor having an affair later on. Most people would see Aerick as a complete jerk because of his cold attitude and would criticize him for the wrong choices he makes. But deep inside, he's very lonely person and is really a sweet and humble person, wanting to turn his life around no matter how hard it is for him. Because of his bad boy persona, he is often chased by millions of girls which is a major pet peeve ot his. As Knight Wolf TBA... Relationships Marinette Dupain-Chang TBA.... Adrien Agreste TBA.... Alpha TBA... Akande Babalola Akande is one of the people Aerick met during his stay in Paris with his father. He was a bit cold to him at first and distanced himself, but he started to notice how he has made so many friends and how happy he was, since he's the complete opposite. He was encountered by Akande once again when he was fighting with a group of thugs and starts opening up to him when he started to realize the raw feelings within him and starts to see how worried he was about him. Since then, Aerick befriends Akande which later turns to romantic feelings throughout the series. He admits his love for Akande and often has gets very possessive and jealous when he sees him talking to another guy and has to be reminded several times. Trivia * Aerick is very fluent in German, but he doesn't speak it that often. * Aerick takes the inspiration of listening to indie pop, alternative rock, and pop rock music. His favorite bands being Nickelback and Green Day. He is also a very talented songwriter. * He and his father, Thor are fans of Akande's artwork and would buy them from an art gallery to show him how much they love his pieces, much to the latter's flattery. * His favorite foods are mostly seafood gourmet dishes and authentic Chinese food. * Aerick takes karate and jujitsu to help him control his temper aside of modeling for the Gabriel fashion line which also helped him get his attitude straight. * He doesn't have a preference on which gender he likes, like how Akande is. But he is very protective of him, and will literally break anyone's arm, who dare hurt him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miraculousona Category:Canadian characters Category:German characters Category:New Zealand characters Category:Kurogane Characters Category:Miraculous Chronicles